Never, Neverland
by TornSanity
Summary: Pirates, Lost boys, a fairy? When things go very wrong on their trip to England, Rosemary Banning will need to escape the clutches of the infamous Captain Hook and help her dad to trigger his inner Pan. But even with the struggle to save her siblings, will there still be time for love to bloom? Rufio x OC
1. Basic Info

A/N -Considering that there are few stories on Hook I decided that it could use another. This is my first Hook story and though I had some difficulties, I powered through it and actually finished my story. And I know that it isn't the best or most well written one ever, but I'm semi-proud for just completing it ^_^. Feel free to PM me or review about any concerns or comments that you have. Enjoy~

-TS

* * *

Name: Rosemary Skyler Banning

Age:16

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Blue

Hair color:Dark Brown

Parents:Peter and Moira

Siblings:Jack and Maggie


	2. The Play

Boy, why are you crying?" My little sister, Maggie, asked the boy who was fake crying on the floor of the stage.

She was playing Wendy in the play, Peter Pan, which her school had put on.

I watched captivated with my Mother, Father, and younger brother Jack.

"I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick. Besides I wasn't crying" The boy playing Peter replied.

"I shall sew it on for you, my little man. It may only hurt a little." Maggie said sympathetically to the boy.

"What is your name?" the boy asked her.

"Wendy Moria Angela Darling. What's yours?"

"Peter Pan"

My mother smiled widely next to me as she watched her youngest daughter, "Watch your daughter. She's wonderful" Dad just replied with a simple,"Yeah" and continued to look forward. Mom turned slightly to look at him, "She's stealing the show" before snapping her head back to the stage. Maggie was now standing in front of the boy and said quietly, "I think it's perfectly sweet of you"

Her teacher called in a hushed voice, "Louder!" and she repeated, almost shouting, "I think it's perfectly sweet of you. I shall give you a kiss if you like." The boy extended his hand with a broad smile.

She stared confused, "Don't you know what a kiss is?" "I shall once you give one to me." The boy urged his hand toward her once more. Maggie brought out a thimble, admiring it on her finger, before pressing to the boy's palm. The boy put the thimble on his finger next, twisting it in all directions,"Now I shall give you a kiss" Maggie rose from her chair, puckering her lips up at the boy.

He then in turn put the thimble back in her hand, making her stare down at the metal object. I heard Jack laugh lightly from his spot on my left. "I don't ever want to become a man. Yuck!" The boy assumed his carefree position with his fists resting on his hips.

"I always want to be a little boy and to have fun" The song started up and the children began to dance and sing with it.

It was when my dad's phone rang that the smile completely dropped from my face. Mom, Jack, and I all looked at him with shocked expression's that he could still take work calls even at a priceless performance by his daughter. "Brad. Yea, I'm at my daughter's play."He told his coworker, sliding down in his chair as if he wasn't interrupting everyone around him. Mom tried to focus on the play, speaking softly, "Peter you're missing it". He continued to talked in a hushed voice about scheduling a meeting with the board tomorrow. I felt my heart sink at the thought. Tomorrow was Jack's big baseball game, and dad had promised to show up.

I looked over to Jack shoving his baseball towards my dad, "Dad, my game, you promised." Dad looked a bit put out as he talked into the phone, "Listen, it's my son's big game. Last game of the season. Santa serves, I gotta be there. I promised. So, we'll make it a short meeting." He turned to Jack, "I'll be word is my bond" Jack just looked down to his lap, turning the baseball in his hands.

* * *

So, I have more written, but I wanted to test the waters with the first chapter. Please please tell me how it was. Did you love it, hate it? PM or Review. Any suggestions are welcomed as are any concerns, questions, or comments.

-TS


	3. Jack's Big Game

Although Jack's games weren't exactly my favorite things to go to, I had never missed a single one.

I had a thing against the raw competitive nature of the game, but loved to watch my brother as he did the thing he loved.

I sat between mom and Maggie, drifting off into my own thoughts from time to time. Jack's team was out in the field. I saw mom look around, she sighed, "Where is your father? He's missing it"

Maggie took a large bite out of her hot dog, "Daddy'll be here he promised"

We watched for some time in silence before Maggie spoke up once more, "Where is Daddy?"

Dad still hadn't shown up, but then again, I didn't really expect him to. I was surprised to see him even go to Maggie's play. He rarely even looked our way. I sighed and dropped my chin into my hands, thinking back to all of those art competitions of mine he had missed years ago. After so many times I had just given up hope of him ever showing up. Eventually, I even gave up my artwork, the disappointment finally taking a toll in my daily life. His work came first, every time.

When Jack was up to bat, a man ran up behind us and went to stand next to mom, "Hi, , I'm from the office. Which one's your son?" She pointed down to Jack and watched as the man thanked her and whipped out his video camera and started recording.

I had to close my eyes for a moment when I saw Jack look back at the man that was standing in dad's place. Jack took his stance and mom started muttering, "Please don't throw a curve-ball, please don't throw a curve-ball." The pitcher drew his arm back and threw the ball. Jack swung with all his power, but missed the ball. The referee was quick to end the game and everyone quickly filed off to celebrate or in silent defeat.

And that was that.

Jack lost the big game.

* * *

I know, short chapter. Sorry for that. I promise next time it will be long enough to make up for this one :). Please review, fav, or follow -TS


	4. Trip to England

We were boarded on a plane to London, to visit Grandma Wendy.

I was in the seat by the window, dad to my right in the seat two away from me. He was gripping the seat tightly, nerves flowing through his body as his knuckles turned white.

Maggie returned to the seat inbetween us with a notebook in hand. "Look at what Jack drew" She showed dad the crayon drawing that Jack drew of our plane. The wings of it were on fire and it was crash landing into an ocean. "That's very nice dear, what's that?" He pointed to one of the wings. "Fire" she said.

"Fire really? Is that our plane" He poked at the drawing again.

"Yep" she replied.

"And who are all of these people?" Dad asked her.

"That's Jack. That's me. That's Rosemary. That's Mommy. And that's-And that's you." She pointed to each person as she identified them.

"Where's my parachute?" Dad asked looking slightly put out.

I scoffed quietly, "Is that even a question" Before dad could scold me, Mother popped over the seat in front of us, clearing her throat. Dad shot me a disapproving look, then resumed his uptight position in his chair,"I'm not gonna make it to my next birthday" He told her. "You're not gonna die without a phone and fax machine." She replied. "I'm halfway there, I got the phone in the suitcase." He retorted. "Talk to him." She stated gently before sinking back to her seat. I remained quiet as dad whisked away to talk to Jack, only shaking my head as he left.

"It's been a long time" Dad said as we got to Granny Wendy's house in London. "Let's have fun Peter. London is a magical place for children. It was for us." Mom said to dad. I snorted at the consideration that dad even knew what the word fun meant.

Mom started to climb the staircase of one side to the door and dad took the other, wrong set of stairs. "Peter, it's number fourteen." Mom called out to him. "Oh. fourteen." he said. correcting his direction. "Jack get down from there, you'll break your neck." Dad scolded my brother, grabbing Jack's arms and pulling him off from where he had been standing on the snow covered railing. Maggie trotted up to the door next to mom and looked up at her,"Is Granny Wendy the really,real Wendy from the play?"

"Yes, of course" "No Honey, Not really" Mom and dad answered her at the same time. I rolled my eyes at dad's half empty glass look at the world. "Jackie, don't slouch" He grabbed Jack's scarf and yanked him up right, "And spit that gum out" "It's time to look our best. Remember dears first impressions are the most important. Rosemary, don't roll your eyes at me." He said as he eyed my face. He knocked on the door, "Remember you are in England, the land of good manners." I glared at him dully when the door cracked open, revealing Uncle Toodles.

"Uncle Toodles", dad greeted. "Its snowing!" Uncle Toodles exclaimed as he slammed the door in our faces. Jack burst out laughing and began to choke on his gum that he didn't spit out. I slapped him on the back harshly until he stopped choking. The door opened once more, this time Liza standing in the doorway. And when she saw us she started to scream, which caused Dad to scream, and then Mom joined in.

"Oh, look at these adorable children!" Liza gushed as she motioned to the three of us. "It's good to see you again, uh L-Libby, Li-Linda, L-Lisa!" Dad stammered. "Liza" she stated before beginning to scream again. "I said that" Dad said. "Granny Wendy will be right down" She informed before pulling Jack and I into a hug that was more comparable to a choke hold than a hug.

Jack and Maggie began to sift through the presents under the bright Christmas tree in the livingroom. From across the room I could hear Uncle Toodles muttering, "Lost, Lost, Lost"

"Lost what?" Dad asked. "I've lost my marbles" Toodles replied one hundred percent serious. I could hardly contain my snicker of amusement.

* * *

I tried to make this one a bit longer for you guys :) Please review or Pm me if you have any requests or concerns. I'd love to know what you thought. I hope to update again soon -TS


	5. Enter Wendy

"Hello Boy"

I swung my head toward the staircase, where Granny Wendy stood.  
"Hello Wendy" Dad replied.

Granny Wendy came down the stairs as Mom told her, "I told you i'd get him here Gran"  
"Sorry it's been so long between visits", Dad said, not sounding very sorry at all. "It's been ten years between visits. Oh, nevermind. Come give me a squench" She said giving dad a hug.

"Oh Moira, Moira. My Moira" She pulled mom in for a hug as well, and spotted Maggie.  
"This, This lovely lady can't be Maggie." She said, grasping her hand and looking down at her.  
"Yes it can. And you know what Great Grandma? I just played you at school" Maggie told Granny Wendy.  
"Oh, and don't you just look the part! Can this giant be Jack? You've grown in a year." She said to Jack as Maggie went back over to Mom.

"I'm supposed to tell you about, Congratulations for opening.. the orphan hospital and how... great the dedication is...And- yeah." He said awkwardly as he tried to sound mature.  
"Thank you so very much" Wendy said as Jack went over to Maggie.  
"This young lady is too old to be my little Rosie." She said as she looked me over.  
"I can't believe it myself sometimes" I said as I smiled wide and leaned into her embrace.  
"You look lovely. Is that a new dress?" Out of habit I looked down at my white sweater dress, as if I couldn't remember what I had put on this morning. I grinned and nodded excitedly when I finally looked back up at her. She grew serious and looked at us all.  
"Now, there is one rule that must be obeyed while you are in my house." She explained, "No growing up, stop this very instant. And that includes you Mr. Chairman-Of-The-Board-Banning."  
"Sorry too late Granny" Dad chuckled. "And what is so terribily important about your terribly important business?" Granny Wendy asked him.  
Jack jumped up and started going on how when ever there was a problem dad sailed in and blew them out of the water. Dad attempted to explain his view on his own business, feeling that Jack was exaggerating.  
"So, Peter, You've become a pirate."Granny Wendy said, wistful look in her eye.

"Peter!" Mom yelled. "What?" Dad asked. "Brad's on the line. He says it's urgent" she replied. I was placed at the corner of the hall, just feet away from the room that Dad approached, quickly dismissing Granny Wendy when she asked for his opinon on her dress. We exchanged a worried look when Jack and Maggie ran laughing by us, entering the same room that dad just went in.  
I could here them yelling and playing.  
And finally dad lost it, "Will everybody just SHUT UP!"  
My eyes closed tightly, trying to not hear what he was saying anymore. Mom ushered the two out of the room and into Granny's arms before she went back in. They looked hurt as she too them to the nursery, promising to do something with them before she had to leave to her celebration for the orphan hospital.


	6. That's How Fairies Came To Be

I was sitting on one of the beds in the nursery, watching Wendy tell Maggie the stories of the first fairies.  
I smiled as I thought back to when she first told me that story.  
I was young at the time, maybe only 4 or 5 years old. Jack had just been born and we had come to England to let Wendy meet her Great-grandson. I wasn't happy at first, like most children who get their first sibling. I thought mom and dad would forget about me, ignore me for the new baby. But Wendy had pulled me to the side when my parents went to go put Jack down for a nap. She brought me to this same room, and read the story of fairies and Peter Pan. And every time we visit she still uses the phrase, "Never grow up."

Jack stood in front of the open window, smacking his baseball glove with his hand.  
"But Jack says You're not the really, real Wendy" Maggie told Granny.  
"Ah, Well, you see where Jack is?" She asked. Maggie looked over at Jack and nodded.  
"Well, that is the same window and this is the same room where we made up stories about Peter and Neverland and scary old Captain Hook. And do you know, -Well, Sir James- our neighbor he loved our stories so much that he wrote them all down in a book, oh, dear me, 80 years ago." Granny Wendy explained.

Maggie looked up at her, "You're really old"  
"That's very true" she said as she turned the page of the book that rest in between her and Maggie.

It was then that I noticed dad creep around the sheet fort that hid the two girls,"I'm sorry I have to break this up but I have to steal Granny Wendy or she'll be late for the most important event of her life." "Oh, dear" said Granny Wendy as Dad helped her to stand up again. Maggie jumped up quickly, hands behind her back, "Daddy, I made something for you. You're gonna love this. It's a hug. Next time you fly you won't have to be scared", she pulled a pink bag from behind her back. I let out a small huff of air that represented a small laugh.

Granny Wendy turned to dad,"She's made you a parachute." Dad approached Maggie, "That's very clever, dear."  
He was sidetracked by his son, "Jack, get away from there. What have I told you about open windows?" He pulled Jack away," Keep this window closed. I've told you this a hundred times. Do we have open windows at home?" Jack walked to his bed, stating on the way,"No, they've all got bars on them" Granny Wendy walked over to Jack , "Come on, into bed." Jack rolled into his bed, glove resting next to his head. He got onto his knees, looking under his pillow,"Who took my baseball?" Maggie sat up in her bed, "That mean, scary man at the window stole it." Dad went over to her,"There's no scary man."  
She looked up at him with innocent eyes,"But he says he's a window washer." Both children lay back down and Wendy grabbed Jack's baseball glove. "What is this?" "This is a baseball glove", Jack explained, "You can catch things with it, take hot things out of the oven, or hit your sister with it" Dad went to tuck Maggie in when she shoved a paper flower in his face," Tootles made it for me. It smells nice"  
Dad looked unconvinced, "It's paper, honey" I scoffed at dad's complete lack of imagination. Dad made his way over to Jack's bed, where Jack tried to fake sleep to avoid talking to him.

I saw dad give Jack a pocket watch, a last ditch effort to get Jack to forgive him for the missed game.  
All three adults wished the children a goodnight and Granny Wendy said to me while passing, "Watch over them Rosemary. Make sure nothing happens."

And then she left.

* * *

I know, I know. Long chapters...Not my thing. But I'm working on it. Tell me what you think -TS


	7. Kidnapped

The door of the window rattled as the wind outside sped up. I walked slowly to the door, the eerie feeling raising my nerves to dangerous levels. Before I could make it there, they lock flung out of it's place, the doors opening wide, allowing the cold blasts of air inside, blowing the dark hair out of my face and streaming behind me. The trinkets above Jack and Maggie's beds spun wildly and Jack pulled the covers over his head. Mist blew in with the wind and suddenly Maggie and Jack's covers flew off their bodies.

Both children screamed and I searched wildly for something, anything that was causing this.

I heard things breaking and scratching on the painted walls. I could hear Liza screaming from the first floor and the room was beginning to fog, making it hard to see. I tried desperatly to see Maggie or Jack. I ran to the beds, searching for my younger siblings.

"Jack? Maggie?" I called to the dark room.

The night lights on the walls had bursted, sending shards of glass onto the floor.

I heard a cold laugh and felt a dizziness consume me. I collapsed onto the floor, a shard of glass from the light cutting deeply into my forearm. The last thing I could see was the shined, polished shoe that landed in front of my face before I blacked out.

"Wake up"

I heard it as if it was miles away, it echoed through my ears.

"Come on, girly"

As I gained my senses back I could tell that it was actually closer than I had thought, and could now feel the noticable rocking of the surface underneath me.

My eyes fluttered slightly, not wanting to fully open just yet.

I inhaled a large amount of air and cracked my eyes open enough to where I could see the man that stood infront of me.

I groaned, throwing my head back and opening my eyes, casting a heated glare at the bearded man that was before me. He smiled deviously, showing off his yellowing teeth. He was a bit round in the middle, with circular glasses covering his eyes. His gray facial hair made me assume that he was quite old.

"See? Wasn' so hard, now was it?" He turned his back to me and fiddled around on a table on the opposite side of the room.

I took the time to analyze my surrondings.

Wooden floors and walls, only one small porthole window in the entire room. The rocking was still there, clearly not only an affect of the dizziness. There was one door leading out of the room and the table was the only piece of furniture, aside from the chair that I was in. My hands were tied together behind my back, as well as my feet that were bound together. I felt panic rise in me.

"Where are my brother and sister?"

The man turned back to me, hands clasped behind his back,"Nothin' to worry about. They are safe and sound"

As he finished his sentence, the single door creaked open. In it's frame a taller man stood, curly black hair falling past his shoulders. He wore a red overcoat and a large hat. Also, he had a mustache that curled at the ends, something that would have made me laugh had it been in any other circumstance.

The round man bowed his head to the other,"Captain"

The man ignored him, striding into the room and coming to a halt infront of me.

He didn't say anything for a while, just looking, observing.

Then he finally made eye contact,"What's your name girl?"

I leaned back as far as I could in my wobbly chair, staying away from the strange captain,"Rosemary"

He made a small noise and continued,"Well Rosemary. I must say, you look a good bit like your father when he was young. And alot like your brother."

My eyes widened at the statement,"What have you done with my brother?"

He smirked cruelly and approached the other man in the room,"Oh nothing yet. But I'm here to let you know that your father will not be saving you. Why, he has already abadoned your younger siblings."

I felt the fury rush through my body, "Liar!"

He turned sharply, grin on his face, "Smee saw the whole thing. Your daddy is gone off without you"

Smee nodded eagerly, smilling.

I growled, digging my nails into my hands. The Captain stepped closer once more, mocking smirk on his face, "No one is saving you today".

In the spur of the moment, I drew back my secured feet, and slammed then hard into his stomach.

He wheezed patheticlly, dropping to his knees on the floor.

He took a moment to compose himself, breathing heavily, before yelling a Smee,"Let us make her an example for the others. Get her off this ship!"

Smee lost his jolly expression and scuttled foward, roughly grabbing me and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. The Captain followed moments after, trailing until we made it to the side of the ship. The ship's crew was now gathering, even more when Smee set me on my feet.

"Rosie!" "Rosemary!"

My eyes widened as I looked up near the mast, where a net hung, holding Jack and Maggie.

They both struggled in their confines, reaching out to me.

"Jack! Maggie!" I yelled as Smee summoned two men, one of which grabbed my feet and at the same time the other got ahold of my arms. I twisted and squirmed, but to no avail. They swung once and released me over the side of the large ship.

I fell through the air and eventually hit the ocean water hard, still hearing the muffled screams of my siblings.

* * *

I'm not sure if I exactly captured Hook and Smee, but I tried my best. Please tell me what you think. If you didn't like how I portrayed the two pirates...don't worry. They aren't going to be back for a while :) The more reviews or messages I get for comments, tips, or concerns, the faster I'll post another chapter. Until next time~  
-TS


	8. Banning or Pan?

I thrashed in the water, sinking like a rock. I strained my fingers as I worked at the knot of the ropes on my wrists, lungs burning from holding my breath. The cable began to loosen and eventually my hands broke free, immediately going to work on the binds on my ankles. It was much easier than the first time and they slipped off within a few seconds.

I struggled to swim to the surface, beginning to lose my sense of direction.

I broke through the water, gasping in the air. I panted and fought to stay afloat, trying to catch sight of any land to swim to.

I searched the horizon for several minutes, before finally deciding to go North, or at least what I thought was North.

* * *

By the time I saw the tops of the trees over the tall waves, my arms and legs were straining painfully. Each and every movement was agony. I battled to continue moving, convincing myself that it was for the greater good. My effort paid off in the end when I finally was able to step on the sandy beach of the island. I took a seat farther up on the land so the water would no longer hit me, examining my condition. I still had the scabbed cut on my arm from the glass in the nursery as well as a new gash on my left leg, which was a result of swimming a bit too close to a broken bottle that took residence on the sea floor. I sighed as I saw all of the holes and slashes in my dress and tights.

After a good bit of time spent sulking, I finally stood up, wincing as I put pressure on the wounded leg.

I began to walk inland, passing thickets of palm trees.

I traveled up at a steep slope, nearly loosing my foothold on the ground a few too many times.

_"Pick em' up!_

_Pick em' up!_

_Move em' down!_

_Move em' down!_

_Pick em' on up!_

_Pick em' on up!_

_Move em' on down!_

_Move em' on down!"_

I looked around, confused as I heard the chanting. I spun in circles, suddenly glad that I was alone because I must have looked ridiculous. I ran up further in the trees to look for the source. Up ahead, I saw a bridge that was alongside of a tall hill, with a line of boys walking along it, singing the song I was hearing before.

Most of the boys were young, no older than 7 or 8 years old. With an exception of one, who was three times the size of all of them. He had a small boy on his back and was running with the others.

I let out a choked cry when I fully realized who this man was.

It was my dad, Peter Banning.

I sprinted closer to the bridge, a little ahead of the group.

"Dad!"

The bunch stopped moving and singing, looking around puzzled.

Sadly none thought to look down and were all just looking side to side, even though there was no way a person could possibly be dangling in the air next to them.

I sighed dramatically and tried again, "Dad! Down here!"

He got it right this time and looked down off the bridge, eyes widening in realization, "Rosemary!"

He then dropped the kid off of his back, and ended up dangling off of the rope bridge, dropping himself on the ground in front of me. I snorted at his idea as he jumped up faster than I thought he ever could, and pulled me tightly into his arms. He held me there for the longest time before letting me go, "I'm so glad you are okay, Rose." He looked happy for once in his life. Although he was sweating and tired, he was relieved.

The boys from the bridge had all reappeared from the trees behind dad, all very confused and wary.

"Who's the girl?" One of the boy's asked.

Dad laughed and looked toward him, "My daughter"

A small boy with wild brown curls, inched closer to me, looking up with wide eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled downward, making me get onto my knees to be at his height. He began to look, turning my head in different directions, and running his tiny hands over my face, as he did this the other boys began to gather around us, one picking at my hair, and another looking close at my face.

"She kinda looks like he did before." One stated from behind me.

"They got the same eyes", Another said that was next to me.

"Are you really Peter Pan's kid?" The boy with curls asked.

My eyebrows furrowed, swinging my gaze to Dad, who stood back slightly.

He looked back at me, tilting his head side to side in an apprehensive manner.

I went back to the child,"Yes I am"

* * *

The boys started back up where they had left off, making Dad run around the island. I followed behind them, carrying Too Small, the curly haired child, on my hip.

_"Ain't no time to celebrate!_

_Ain't no time to celebrate!_

_You are old and overweight!_

_You are old and overweight!_

_Gotta lose a million pounds!_

_Gotta lose a million pounds!"_

When we arrived at their camp, they immediately began to make dad do toe touches. Two boys did them as well beside him, but dad couldn't reach like they could. Multiple other boys had joined to watch the show, few casting strange looks at me, which was understandable considering there were only boys at this place.

A small, bright light whizzed around my head, making me close my eyes for a moment to prevent the nausea. It stopped in front of my face, appearing to be a small woman, a fairy. She smiled and let out a small giggle," So, you're Peter's daughter. I was hoping I'd get to meet you soon."

I gave a smile in return to the pixie, letting the small, dark-skinned boy, Pockets, back onto the ground. He followed the mass of boys that herded Dad on to their next exercise.

The pixie fluttered her wings, "I'm Tinkerbell. Or Tink for short" She then flew around me again, noticing my torn clothing and dried blood.

* * *

New chapter up, yay~ Make sure to tell me what you think of it. Any suggestions or ideas are welcome ^_^. And sorry for the delay, school work and trying to sort out some of my relationships. But here we are now! SO I hope you enjoy it. Pm or Review!

-TS


	9. Training

Tink and I eventually caught up with the group, Dad was running again, swinging his arms around and two kids on his feet as leg weights. Rain was pouring down on him and boys were sitting around under trees to keep dry. I stood under a tree away from the scene, not willing to get my now dry clothes wet once more.

Tink had equipped me with new clothing, and by that I mean she threw it in my face and demanded that I try it on.

I had a loose, red shirt with black lining, it was long-sleeved and tightened where it ended just below my ribs.

I also had black pants on and matching red knee high boots.

I found myself constantly putting my hand on my stomach, all too aware that it was completely exposed.

"Rosemary!"

I searched the crowd for the one who screamed my name, finding Too Small waving from across the area. I edged my way over, staying under cover the entire time. Once I made it to him, I sat down and he crawled into my lap, smiling and watching Dad once more.

To my left was a boy who looked to be my age. He was staring at a sword that he had in his hands. His black hair stuck up and had three red stripes in it. He was tanned and dressed in reds and blacks and had an long earring in his left ear.

He spared a look at me, unhappy expression not changing, "Who are you?"

I saw Too Small crane his head back to look up at me when I answered, "Rosemary Banning"

The young child smiled gleefully,"She's Pan's daughter!"

The older boy's brows drew together, looking from me, to dad, to me again. He stared in my eyes for a moment before I broke the gaze nervously,"I'm Rufio" he said, then got up quickly as the cluster of boys moved again.

We were now in the snow and Dad was trying to run while dodging the multiple snowball fights that were happening.  
As he ran by, a stray snowball hit in directly in the face., making him stumble slightly. Rufio came over and let out a loud crow.

It was now time for battle training. Rufio and Dad stood in the middle of an arena, each holding a sword. Boys cheered them on. Rufio walked in a circle, holding his sword in the air and the boys on that side yelled loudly. He than turned back to dad, "Alright, Gramps. Give it your best shot"

"Rufio's only trying to help, Peter. Listen. Learn" Tink said from her spot.

"I really don't want to hurt you" Dad said as he lunged his sword towards Rufio, but he spun out of the way and cut one of Dad's suspenders.

"Watch his skin! He don't have armor on!" Yelled Ace.

"Be Bangerang, Old man" Rufio said before he let out a war cry, dad mimicked it, before trying once more to jam Rufio with the sword. Rufio, once again, twirled out of the way and cut the other suspender, making dad's pants fall down around his ankles.

I couldn't help but to laugh along with the other's. The boys decided to end the sword lesson and shifted over to flying.

We all sat around a big pool of color and the boys were all holding up posters of happy thoughts.

"Just one happy thought, All you need is one happy thought and it'll make you fly" Tink said from next to dad.

Dad sat in a giant slingshot the boys made, jumping happily in his sitting position,"I got it, I got it! Not being in a slingshot would make me very happy!" 

During his thought process, I was next to Rufio, behind Dad. Rufio took his sword and cut the rope that was holding the slingshot, and sent dad into the air. I started to laugh, trying to stifle it when dad went up-"He's going up, He's going up!"-and dropped back down-"He's coming down!"-into the pool.

I hurried to the edge, looking down to see if he was alright. I couldn't tell if it was more disgusting as his landing made all the colors mesh together into an unattractive brown or amusing to see him covered in the unknown substance.

The boys fished Dad out of the liquid, and ran off to get him cleaned off.

I stood on the edge of the short cliff that the slingshot was on, looking down thoughtfully.

_Will dad be able to do any of this? Is he really Peter Pan?_

All of the boys had left, except Rufio. He got up and went to stand next to me, "Are you ok?"  
I pushed the hair out of my face, nodding,"Yea...Yea I'm fine"

Rufio didn't look convinced and put his hand on my shoulder.  
Brown looked into blue deeply and I felt my face heat up. Rufio gave a small smile,"You can tell me...I know we just met, but you can trust me"  
I looked away from him and directed my gaze onto the color pool below.  
Even in the silence, his hand never moved off and started to twirl some of my black hair around his index finger.

"I'm just...just scared..and worried.", I grabbed his hand and slowly lowered it back to his side, trying not to offend him in any way. My fingers slide off his hand and clutched the fabric that covered my other arm.

I heard the leaves crunch under his boot as he took a step in front of me,"Scared of what?"  
I clenched my eyes closed as my emotions ran wild,"Hook. What he'll do to Maggie and Jack."

I looked at him with all of my fears flowing out,"I was supposed to protect them. I'm their older sister, they look to me for these things and I can't save them. I can't do anything for them."

I felt like I could just throw myself at the nearest object and cry, but the two nearest objects were the ground and Rufio, and I don't think I felt comfortable with either of those options.

I could feel the boy looking at me, as if his own eyes were burning into my skull. Before I could register what was happening, I got a face full of fabric. Rufio's arms were securd tightly around my shoulders and was holding me to his chest. I couldn't hold it back anymore and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks, soaking into his jacket.  
If it weren't for the shaking of my shoulders he probably wouldn't have even known that I was crying. My hands let go of my sleeves and clutched the material on his back. The moment lasted for ten minutes, maybe longer, as I ridded myself of my sorrow and worries. Eventually, my sobs calmed and I focused on regaining my breathing. My grip on his shirt loosened and I spaced myself from him. I used my sleeve to dry my face,"Im so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." His shirt and jacket had splotches on it from my tears, but he only smiled and put his hand back on my shoulder.

"It's ok. Listen to me Rosemary; Don't beat yourself up over what is happening. Your dad is doing all of this just to save your brother and sister, and get you all back to your home. You aren't useless here. You showing up motivated your dad more. You're gonna get them back."  
I couldn't help but to laugh happily in relief. I didn't remove his hand this time, I enjoyed the comfort.

"Thank you, Rufio"

* * *

A/N- Yes. I know I have been very slow to update recently, really sorry about that. But I'm back now :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully soon the next one will come. Please tell me what you thought ^_^ Until next time -TS


	10. Dinner with the Lost Boys

The sun was beginning to set when Rufio and I made our way down to dinner. It was on a lower level of the camp and was a large table connected to another lower level that must have been the kitchen, judging by the steam and boys with covered pans and bowls going in and out. Boys piled in, taking a place at the long table. Rufio stopped suddenly before making his way to the table and tapped my arm, motioning me to come closer. I stood next to him, looking curiously at him. He put his mouth to my right ear and whispered,"I need you to believe. Use your imagination. Be creative."

I blinked at him several times not saying anything. We watched as dad appeared and a look of pure happiness and hunger took over his face. He dived into his seat and grabbed two spoons.

"No, no. We don't use them." Latchboy told dad.

"Then why do you have them?" Dad asked confused.

"We have them so we don't have to use them." He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Thudbutt sat down next to Latchboy, making the bench tip towards him and all of the boys on the bench slid down toward him.

"Don't crowd me!" Thud said getting up and relocating to the middle of the bench.

Rufio only smirked and pushed off of the wall that he was on and went to sit next to Thud, and I went next to dad across the table.

Everyone put their hands together over their plates,"Everybody say Grace" Rufio said.

"Bless this Lord-"Dad began, but was interrupted by the boys loud, "Grace!"

All of the Lost Boys snagged the lids off of the covered meals, waving the steam away.

Every boy grabbed at the bowls...Which had nothing in them. 

I watched hands grab things that weren't there and scoop their bowls into air.

They started to eat, holding invisible items and munching away at it.

I tilted my head, but remembered what I was told when Rufio gave me a pointed look.

I closed my eyes tightly, thinking, imagining, believing, hoping that whatever it is the boys could see, that I would be able to as well. 

I opened my eyes and smiled widely.

Instead of air, everyone was eating something.

The table was covered in meats, stews, yams, breads, fruits, colorful pies and cakes, and everything looked amazing. I caught Rufio's eye and saw the look of pride in it before digging in like everyone else.

Dad sat look of desire and confusion of his face. He looked like he would cry when Thud bit into a large sandwich that he held. I could see Tink in her lantern that hung above the table, she looked at dad expectantly and said,"Eat"

"What's the deal? Where's the real food?" Dad asked her.

She continued to eat and explained,"If you can't imagine yourself being Peter Pan, then you won't be Peter Pan, so eat up!"

"Eat what ,there's nothing here...Gandhi ate more than this." He looked more and more irritated as time went on.

"Don't you remember? This used to be your favorite game." Tink said.

Dad hissed,"Forget the games. I want some real food, I want steak, eggs, coffee-"

"He can't! Eat your heart out you crinkled, wrinkled, fart-bag!" Rufio shouted at him and threw his plate at him.

"You're a very ill-mannered young man, you know that?" Dad informed Rufio.

"You're a slug eating worm!" the boy insulted again.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Tink said.

"I can't believe you are encouraging this" Dad said to her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Show me your fast ball, dust brain. You paunchy ,sag-bottom, puke-pot!" Rufio taunted.

Then the Lost Boys began to cheer on, "Bangerang, Rufio!"

"You are a very poor role model for these boys. You know that?"Dad told Rufio.

The boys all imitated a bomb whistling and exploding.

"I bet you don't even have a fourth grade reading level" He finished.

"Hemorrhoidal suck navel" Rufio countered.

"Maybe a fifth grade reading level." dad said nervously. Once again the boys made the noise.

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. _Boys_

"Boil dripping, beef fart smelling, bubble butt!" Rufio shouted.

"Bangerang Rufio!" The boys yelled again.

"Someone has a severe ca-ca mouth, you know that?" Dad scolded.

Rufio was standing now,"You are a fart factory. Slug-slime, sack of rat guts and cat vomit. Cheesy, scab-picked, pimple-squeezing, finger bandage. A week old maggot burger with everything on it and flies on the side!" 

All of the boys groaned and had looks of disgust on their faces, even I pushed my plate away with my elbow. Then dad stood looking determined.

"Substitute Chemistry teacher." Dad said plainly. 

"Mung Tongue" Rufio said. 

"Math Tudor" Dad replied 

"Pinhead" Rufio said back. 

"Prison Barber" 

"Mother Lover" 

"Nearsighted gynecologist" 

"In your face, camel cake" 

"In your rear, cow derriere" 

"Lying, crying, spying, ultra-pig!" 

"You lewd, crude, rude, bag of pre-chewed food dude" 

"Bangerang Peter!"Thud yelled.

Rufio broke at the sound of someone outdoing him, "You-You man! You stupid, stupid man!"

"Rufio, if I'm a maggot burger, why don't you just eat me! You two-toned zebra-headed, slime-coated, pimple farming paramecium brain, munchin' on your on mucus, suffering from Peter Pan envy!" Dad carried on.

My eyes widened at the situation as Don't Ask spoke up,"What's a paramecium brain?"

"I'll tell you what a paramecium is! That's a paramecium! It's a one-celled critter with no brain, that can't fly! Don't mess with me man, I'm a lawyer!" Dad yelled, sitting back back quickly.

The boys starting chanting, "Banning, Banning, Banning is Bangerang!"

Rufio started to panic,"Rufio, Rufio!" He tried. 

Dad grabbed one of the spoons and scooped it into the bowl in front of him, "Oh Rufio, why don't you go suck on a dead dog's nose" then he flicked it in Rufio's direction.

The brightly colored food hit Rufio in the face and Dad looked in shock at his spoon.

The boys began to praise dad for finally playing with them and the eating continued. Rufio stormed off to the wall on the other side of the area, crossing his arms.

I took a look around at the feasting boys before standing , grabbing a cloth from the table and walking over to Rufio. I leaned on the wall next to him, staring directly at him, "Looks like someone is pouting."

He scowled angrily, refusing to look at me,"I'm not pouting"

I gave a sarcastic,"Sure you aren't" before taking the cloth and wiping the remaining food that Rufio had missed off of his face.

Moments later, Thud threw a handful of the bright food into dad's face, thus starting the food fight. Brightly colored food was beign flung by everyone, covering everyone but Rufio and I. Dad jumped up onto the table and was pelted by everyone.

Rufio walked forward and before I could do or say anything grabbed a coconut -"Hey Pan the Man, Catch This!"- and threw it hard at dad.

"Peter, look out!" Tink warned dad.

A lost boy tossed dad a sword, which he caught, spun around and cut the coconut in half before it could hit him.

Everyone went silent, staring up at him with smiles. Dad looked shell-shocked and dropped the sword onto the table.

I cleared my throat and clapped my hands loudly," Everyone, go get clean up before bed"

The boys all groaned, but shuffled off like they were told. Even dad got off of the table and followed behind the pack. Rufio, however, didn't move, his head drooped downward.

I stepped toward him slowly, hand reaching out,"Rufio?"

He spun around on his heel to face me, making my hand draw back from him.

His rage drained from his eyes and he was breathing heavily. My hand landed on his cheek gently. I watched as he took a deep breath and released it slowly before grabbing my hand off of his face, but keeping it in his own, pulling me along as he started to walk to one of the exits.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He just laughed a bit,"Showing you where you'll be sleeping" 

Rufio had showed me the way to a small area with a bundle of pillows and blankets that sat in the middle. I could see the other boys settling into their beds that were a distance from mine, in various different structures that hung from the tree and had bridges that attached us all together. I got a clear view of Neverland and I could hardly believe I was here now. For once, I felt at home.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's almost over :'( Only about two more chapters guys. I have no clue what I'm going to do after this story is over and I'd love some suggestions :) Please tell me what you think of this new chapter. Watch for another update very soon! -TS


End file.
